A song for you
by Gai-Sol
Summary: The band needed to make a love song for the battle of the bands. Katie and Freddie gets assigned. Katie x Freddy. my first school of rock fic! r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except Katie, School of Rock and the Characters that you are familiar with. R&R! I have m00fins

* * *

**

Katie stayed in her room, the so-called "Tower" of the house. Downstairs, she could hear her half-siblings racing around the house. The notebook in her hand was messy and scratched; half the page had _school of rock_ doodles, the other half was caricatures of her band mates. Yes. She was THAT addicted to her band…and friends.

Problem was, her father died around two years ago, right after their big break, and they couldn't afford having her in a private school. So she left, (many teardrops were shed that time) and stayed at a nearby public school. Her mother made everything else worse. She remarried to a divorced man a year later, making her family a bit-no-a lot larger, since the guy had seven children and one baby. That makes the family nearly a dozen, as Katie had a younger brother.

Her step-father was really, truly nice…to his own children. He would go to work, kissing one, two, three, four, five, six, seven children and leaving Katie and her brother, Daniel, with a mere glance that was more than pity, rather than a step-fatherly love.

Katie was fifteen that time, Daniel was thirteen. Her following siblings were these:

Mara was seventeen and was a drug addict. She is now in a rehabilitation center. Gerard is thirteen and is the most disgusting boy in the house. He never takes a bath more than once a year. Boyd is sixteen and is a sex god. Hippie, aged ten, is a glamorous girl but would never amount to a single warthog. Hannah is seven and a big spoil, while Jerry, aged one, is just Jerry (Good thing he stayed at her real mother's but still, he visits the house sometimes). But there was this guy, Jonathan, fifteen, who was the world's nicest guy and would always protect Katie from his family. The two were inseparable, both at school and at home.

Anyway, Katie was just finishing her work when their mother called them for supper. With a sigh, she closed her notebook, slid neatly onto the tube that she cunningly attached from the tower to Daniel's room and landed softly on the mat. Daniel looked up expectantly from atop another one of his writings.

"Are we about to eat?" he asked, dropping the pen, so like their father, who had like, departed so long ago.

"Unfortunately, yes. Mom, called us down about five minutes ago" Katie said, sighing, looking down at her battered hand-me-down shoes.

"I do wish we were back at Horace green. I liked learning real stuff" Daniel said, standing up and brushed off pieces of dirt that clung to him.

"That is so like father, Dan. You're becoming like him more and more each day" Katie sighing as she opened the door.

"And you're like our once noble mother" Daniel said, going out of the room and into the noisy outside.

It took several minutes to calm the family down. The table was a wide oblong shape and everyone could sit anywhere, and I mean anywhere; in the kitchen, in front of the T.V., in the porch…as long as they don't enter the Master's bedroom, where the parents would probably excite themselves with a short lovemaking.

Today, their parents had a short announcement. Jonathan, Katie and Daniel sat together.

"Kids, we are proud to present to you…the last family member" Their step-father announced, touching Katie's mother's belly.

"I have a feeling that this relationship would last only a year." Katie whispered to Daniel, carefully standing up, as to not disturb Jonathan, to get the ringing phone.

-

"Hello?" Katie asked, entering the kitchen where one telephone sat (the other one was given to Katie ages ago…complete with private line)

"Oh good, Katie, listen, this is Summer"

"Hi Manager, nice to hear from you, why d'you call?"

A short pause, then.

"I wanted to enter the band in this battle of the bands…"

Katie smiled. "Sure, when's practice?"

"…Wait!" Summer half-shouted impatiently. "It's actually not a rock type"

"Well then, I think we need to talk to Dewey about that"

"I did. He agreed. We'll see you tomorrow at his manger"

"Got it. What time?"

"Whole day"

"Fine. I'll be there. See you"

"Bye"

-

Katie smiled as Jonathan and Daniel started shooting hoops. Their food was gone, and so was hers, and there was still time for fun before lights went out. She reminisced her Horace green days. Her thoughts went to Drummer boy, and a sudden rush of emotions swelled up inside her. She remembered herself being cheered up by Spazzy. Hell, most of her tears were spilt on his uniform. And that's what she liked about him. And that's why she was glad to see him tomorrow. On a midsummer's day.


	2. Chapter 2

**They weren't major characters, MadiWillow. :D. Anyway, the usual disclaimer applies here...I own the song by the way. Cheers.**

"I'm leaving mom" Katie said, brushing her hair with one hand, the other, preparing the Cheerios she would be eating.

"So early?" Her mom asked, kissing Katie on the forehead. "Won't you be saying your goodbye to your father?"

"Bye, Frank" Katie said flatly, looking outside. It was good that they still get to keep the house, as it was near to Dewey's house. She thought she saw Summer enter.

She stood up, pushed the half-finished cereal away from her and went out, jogging to catch the faint morning breeze. Her hair flew behind her, and she felt nostalgic for her Horace Green days again. She knocked once on the door.

"Good morning Katie" Zack said, opening the door. "You didn't need to knock"

"I know" Katie replied, panting. "Let's just get it on."

-

Dewey, as usual, was still asleep, so the kids went to satisfy themselves with each other. So there they were, sitting in a circular pattern in the living room.

"So, Katie, What's new?" Summer asked, flipping her hair back in a un-Summerish like way.

"Nothing really, I just missed the School" Katie said, keeping down low.

"Hey Posh" Freddy said, in a mean tone "No secrets"

"W-what?" Katie asked innocently.

"Oh c'mon. We heard about your family!" Tomika said, entering the room.

"Hi Tom-tom" Katie smiled. "Can we please get off the topic?"

Freddy sighed. "Let's give her a break"

_Good thing he understands me, _Katie thought_ That's another reason why I liked him_.

"Positions people." Dewey commanded, half-dressed. "The great Dewey arrives"

Katie snorted. "Yeah right, anyway, about the band?"

"I'll take it from here" Summer said, standing in front of them. "This year's competition is all about love songs. It could be rock, metallica or anything, as long as we write the lyrics…Basing it on love"

"Alright, Zach Attack, your job is to make the music. You and Summer take charge. Spazzy, Write the lyric—"

"I'm not writing any love songs"

"—Listen to me." Dewey said, snapping his fingers. "You and Posh spice team up. Tomika and the group, you just hold on"

-

"So much has change Spazz, I'm not the Katie you knew anymore" Katie said, rewriting words and scratching them out.

Freddy stayed silent, looking at her absentmindedly, drumming his fingers on the dining table. His hair was spiked up as usual; only it made him look mature, now that he's fifteen. Two years ago, he looked like a drug addict.

"It's nice to talk like this again." Katie said, half chuckling. "You wouldn't listen, as always"

"I'm always listening, posh" Freddy said, snapping back to reality.

"Pfft…yeah. Right" Katie said, now rereading the only line that she constructed.

_**Those eyes of yours are so enchanting **_

"Yeah, I really do, trust me" Freddy smiled, trying his suave effect on her. He knew she couldn't resist it.

"Alright then, tell me, Spazz, what is my lifelong ambition?" Katie asked deviously, writing the second stanza of her song:

_**Along with your killer smile**_

Freddy smiled. "For the School of Rock to not be destroyed"

"Incorrect." Katie smiled. "Are guys considered pretty, by the way?"

"Yeah. Some, I think"

_**Amongst those people of pretty face**_

"Ok, then, next question would be… what's my favorite color?" Katie asked, rereading the three lines she made.

"Pink?" Freddy suggested. Katie laughed out loud.

"It's black! Spazz!" She said, teasingly hitting Freddy on the head.

"Ow, that hurts" Freddy said, rubbing his head, pouting.

_**I would only choose your time**_

"Hey Freddy, would you like to make the chorus?" Katie asked, looking at the time.

"Yeah, sure, I'll try." Freddy replied, apparently not listening…again.


End file.
